


Convincing Baby

by Katterrena



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Challenge fic, F/M, Fetish, Kink Challenge, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Zutara, preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katterrena/pseuds/Katterrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kink challenge. Needed to involve Katara and Zuko having sex while Katara was pregnant. No spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing Baby

“Mmmph!”

“Damn it.” He ceased all movements. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Is the -?”

Katara twisted around to glare at him. “Zuko, if you don’t start moving, so help me, I will hurt you.”

A small smile twisted his mouth as he started the rhythm of his hips again as he leaned down, brushing her thick hair off her back and pressing a kiss to her neck. On all fours, swaying franticly against him, Katara made a cooing sound as pleasure inundated her with every thrust. Frenetic energy clung to her and her movements; her need was palpable; her tension had a taste. She moved as if her world was going to end.

Zuko relaxed the desperate hold he had on her thigh to sweep down and caress her belly, heavy with child. Heavy with his child. The thought still made his soul tighten with anxiety and warm with love. She had seen all his many imperfections – though, admittedly, a few of his virtues as well – but yet was still willing to love him and honour him by bringing his child into the world. It was the most awe-inspiring thing that Zuko, in all of his many travels, had ever seen. He slid his palm across her distended stomach, amused that his normally active child seemed to have decided to take a nap while his parents were at play.

Katara’s body bucked, her voice keening as she panted and shuddered and worked feverishly for completion. At his wife’s increasing agitation, Zuko shifted his hips to alter his penetration and he slipped his hand down her belly towards the crux of her legs. As she was gasping at this new sensation, Zuko carefully pinched her clitoris and pulled it away from her body, rolling it gently as he did so. Katara froze, her breath caught in a silent scream, then she slammed her body back against him. With the crest of his penis pressing hard to her womb, Zuko held his breath as wracking shudders ran through his wife’s body and her sweet, tight sheath pulled and milked him thoroughly.

While her body was still shaking from its release, Zuko pulled himself free and helped her maneuver on to her back. Katara was still panting, eyes shut, legs spread. She didn’t look conscious enough to notice Zuko slide off the bed.

“You didn’t finish.” Katara accused, her voice breathless still.

Zuko continued to cross the room to a stand with a water pitcher on it. He snatched the soft cloth off the lip of the canister before sticking both the cloth and his hand in the water to heat it. He wrung out the cloth before turning back to Katara and returning to their bed. “No,” he answered, finally acknowledging her statement. He knelt next to her and ran the warm cloth down both her thighs and then across her still very sensitive centre. He smiled as she gasped. “But as much as I love you, I don’t think that our child needs to be born with the proof of that love on his face.”

Katara’s eyes flew open as she levered herself to a seated position and grasped madly at the royal blue sheets around her that were slowly darkening with fluid.

The corner of Zuko’s mouth quirked up at her expression. “Do you want me to call your GranGran or the midwives?”

Her expression still dulled by shock, Katara managed to murmur: “Get the midwives to call my GranGran.”

He moved immediately to comply, snagging a pair of loose pants and a sleep robe as he walked towards the entrance of their rooms.

“And throw me my robe!” Katara called out.

Zuko backtracked, tossed her a soft robe before turning back to the entrance. As the door shut behind him, he allowed himself a triumphant grin. Turns out that, yes, having hot, hard sex was an excellent way to convince his unborn baby of 10 months to leave his wife’s body. But that didn’t mean that he had to tell Sokka that he was right.


End file.
